Collision
by R.J.North
Summary: An AU with my OC, Cody and Kaldur meet at Gotham Academy. A One-Shot off of Guidance and Singed.


**An AU where there are no Superheroes and Cody and Kaldur are just everyday students attending Gotham Academy. If you guys like this, let me know. I'd love to write more. If you want to see Cody and Kaldur, or anybody else interacting with Cody in a setting that isn't Guidance or Singed, let me know. I won't promise I'll write it, but I can sure try!  
Please enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

**Collision**

* * *

"_Dick_!"

The black haired boy's cackle echoed through the hallways of Gotham Academy. He easily made his way down hallway after empty hallway the afternoon. School had gotten out at least an hour and a half before and even more of the clubs and sports had ended for that Friday. There were still several in progress, like the Chess Club, Art Club, the Swim Team and the Cardio Kickboxing Club.

The Cardio Kickboxing Club was the reason why Cody was still on the premises. However, she had just ended the class, for she was the President and the instructor, about ten minutes ago. She hadn't left yet because someone – cough, Grayson, cough – had stolen her gym bag with her clothes in it.

Cody went chasing after the freshman boy, who was one of her best friends even with their three year age difference, in her workout sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts. He was, no matter how smart the boy was, still annoying and childish as any fourteen year old. He wouldn't give the freakin' bag back to her unless she caught him and the little sucker was fast!

"Dick! Give me back my bag!"

Another cackle. "Come on, you can run faster than that, Cody!"

A growl escaped from the girl's pink lips. She pushed herself faster, despite the cry of her tired muscles from her hour and a half Cardio Kickboxing workout she had just gotten down with. She grabbed onto the side of one of the walls, flinging herself down the hallway to her left, following the raven haired boy.

"_Grayson_!" Cody shouted, echoing her angry, loud voice through the nice hallways of the private academy.

Cody could see that he was a good ways down the hall from her, having gotten a large head start before she realized he had taken her back from the gym. She could see him turn down the left hallway a couple yards down from the boy's locker room and the pool, which were right across the hall from one another.

What Cody didn't notice was that the floor leading from the pool to the boys' locker room was all wet from the boys walking back from the pool to change. Dick had noticed, but jumped over the water to prevent himself from falling. Cody, however, didn't do such a thing. Instead, Cody stepped right into the water and slipped, falling flat on her back, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Cody gasped trying to replenish her air supply. She remained on her back, trying not to cause herself anymore pain when she heard someone mutter something in another language before footsteps rushed over to her. Her green eyes looked until into paler green eyes of a dark skinned boy with blond around her age.

"Are you all right?" he asked, helping Cody to her feet.

"Yeah," she sighed, blushing from embarrassment. She had really hoped nobody had seen that! "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." If it wasn't bad enough that she was blushing from her embarrassment, her face darkened even more when she noticed the boy's state of dress.

The tall, dark skinned boy before her was extremely muscular; large arms, legs, chest, back and abs all designed perfectly for the soft eyed boy. Man was more like it. He also had a strange serpent like tattoo going up his left arm, behind his neck and back down to the right arm. It wasn't anything most Gotham Academy students would have, but it was very nice looking on the exotic teenager.

"Are you positive?" he asked, eyes filled with worry. "Should we bring you to the infirmary?"

"No, no," Cody insisted. "Really, I'm okay. Trust me, I've taken bigger spills."

"Then perhaps you should be more careful," he said. He placed on of his palms on the back of his neck and rubbed. "I wouldn't want a beautiful young woman to hurt herself."

Cody was about to reply, but shut her mouth a moment later. _Wait, is he flirting with me?_ Oh great, now I must look like a tomato! Cody wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to cover herself just a little, though her state of dress when along with his. A girl in a sports bra and short spandex shorts next to a boy in a Speedo. Cody wondered what the Principal would think if he happened to watch sight of them…

"Uh, oh, um, thank you?" Cody said, not really sure how to take that. She really wasn't very good with compliments. Coming from an exotic hottie? Yeah, you may as well throw the normally funny, independent, strong girl into a babbling fool. "I, uh, well, it would be a, uh, shame if, um, anything were to, er, happen to you too?" Cody's eyes went wide and she smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh my God, I am so sorry. I can't believe I just said that. I am _so_ bad at this."

"You are Cody, right?" he chuckled, not put off by her rambling whatsoever.

"Uh, yeah," Cody said. She stuck out her hand to shake politely, just as she had been taught by her parents growing up. If they found out she hadn't done the civil thing they would ground her for a week! "And you are?"

"My name is Kaldur'ahm," he said. "But my friends call me Kaldur. If you wish to call me that, you may."

Cody smirked. "Kaldur," she said, testing his name out for herself. "I like it."

"Thank you," Kaldur said. "I am quite fond of it. Much like I am of you."

Cody bit her lip and shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, entangling one of her fingers in part of her hand that hung down over her shoulder. "It's Atlantean, right?"

Atlantis was a small island nation out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Cody had read a lot about it and heard the place was absolutely gorgeous! It was the perfect vacation destinations, specifically for those interested in romance.

"Yes," he answered. "I am on an exchange program. I am to finish all of high school here at Gotham Academy. It is a very lovely school, much like you."

Green eyes went wide once more. My word, he really is interested! "Oh," Cody said.

"Oh, I am sorry if I have overstepped my bounds," Kaldur said instantly worried at Cody's replied. "I am not very good at this either."  
"No, you're doing great!" Dick yelled from around the corner. "She likes it. Keep going!"

Cody's head shot over to her, a growl escaping her throat. "_Grayson_! Give me back my stuff!"

Cody went to take off down the hall, but grabbed onto the corner of the intersecting wall once more, but this time to stop herself. She turned back to see a very confused Kaldur. "Uh, if you'd like, I could show you around Gotham some time."

"I would like that," Kaldur informed her. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Cody smirked. "Yeah," she said. "Meet outside the school at noon?"

"It's a date."

Cody bit her lip in excitement and turned her attention back to the little raven haired boy. She needed to get her things back so she could go home and plan her outfit for her date tomorrow!

"_Grayson_!"

All that could be heard was the young teenager's cackle.


End file.
